1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for compressing gas. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a modular system that is transportable to a location where gas is accessible from a source, and that compresses gas from the source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, internal combustion engines have been fueled by one or more distillates of fuel oil, such as gasoline or diesel. Gasoline or diesel is at atmospheric pressure during filling. Recently a growing number of vehicles have been manufactured, or converted, so their engines operate on natural gas instead of the longer chain hydrocarbons. The availability, low cost, and lower emissions of combusting natural gas over fuel oil distillates have garnered interest in continuing to increase the number of natural gas powered vehicles. Typically, natural gas fills a vehicle at a pressure exceeding 3000 pounds per square inch, which greatly exceeds the atmospheric pressure conditions of traditional fuels. The high filling pressure of natural gas requires compressing the natural gas prior to dispensing it to the vehicle. Thus while there are incentives to power vehicles with natural gas, obstacles exist in its delivery.